Do you Remember ?
by Woles
Summary: EXO Fanfiction / Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun / CHANBAEK (hah) / ONLY POV / merenung karena whatsapp,sms,dll gue gak dibalas sama si my baekkie dan parahnya masalah tiap malam ini mulu yang diungkit.. pelarian. gue nyalaian TV trus gue nyalain laptop gak bareng loh ya. tapi step by step. akhirnya gue langsung search gue nulis..


**EXO Fanfiction**

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

CHANBAEK (hah)

**O**NLY **POV**

* * *

merenung karena whatsapp,sms,dll gue gak dibalas sama si my baekkie dan parahnya masalah tiap malam ini mulu yang diungkit..

pelarian. gue nyalaian TV trus gue nyalain laptop gak bareng loh ya. tapi step by step.

akhirnya gue langsung search 

gue nulis..

* * *

Hey Guys, gue park chanyeol yang lagi agak sedikit galau nih sob, karena…. Pevita Pearce deket sama Al. Emang sih Al itu keren. Pertama kali ngeliat Al gue bingung banget, ni orang kok namanya pendek banget, Cuma A dan L, dibaca AL. Pertama kali juga denger nama Al, gue bingung nama panjangnya apa? sempet kepikiran nama panjang Al itu adalah, AL…MARHUM, tapi sepinter-pinternya Ahmad dhani gak mungkin lah namain anaknya sampa begitu, nama adalah Do'a, kalo anak namanya Almarhum itu bukan Do'a, tapi nyumpahin. Terus lagi juga adeknya namanya Dul, agak panjang sih dari si Al, tapi lebih baik si Dull ah, dia ada 3 huruf, lebih gaul. Tapi, nama Dul ini kalau udah gede bisa jadi beban sob, kebayang kalo si Dul nanti punya keponakan, terus dipanggil sama keponakannya dalam panggilan 'Paman', itu jadi beban sob, coba kebayang keponakannya nanti manggilnya gimana "PAMAN DUL, PAMAN DUL ", atau kalau di perjelas jadi "PAMANDUL", takutnya di sangka Mandul tuh orang.

hehe .. becanda sob. Tetapi Al, El, dan Dul, punya satu sosok yang membuat mereka itu sukses dan jadi bintang seperti sekarang, siapa ? yes, sang Ayah Ahmad Dhani. Kalau gue nonton ya di Koran, eh maaf di TV, Ahmad Dhani itu sangat keliatan sayang sama anak-anaknya, dan di didik keras hingga menjadi sekarang ini. Ya, itu lah hebatnya orang tua, selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk sang buah hati.

Masa muda menurut kamus park chanyeol, adalah masa dimana hasrat Romansa sedang mencapai puncaknya. Pokoknya di masa muda ini bagi sebagian remaja, pasti fikirannya adalah pacaraaaaannn aja. Setiap malam minggu pokoknya selalu ngepel sama pacar, eh salah ngapel maksudnya (maklum salah, karena sekarang udah jarang ngapel, eh kenapa gue curhat ?..). Iyaaa, kebanyakan 75% pulsa yang mereka pakai hanya untuk menghubungi pacar, 20% buat SMS perpanjangan Kuota, dan 5% buat SMS "SendAll" kalo lagi kesepian, huahahaha (gue banget). Kalo di sekolah nih ya, pasti cewek-cewek sering banget curhat tentang pacarnya masing-masing. Terus yang bikin gue jijik itu adalah ketika si gerombolan cewek-cewek lagi nonton film korea, terus mereka nangis sambil nunjuk TV nya sambil ngomong, " Ya Allah , ini Film gue banget, persis kayak yang gue alamin :'((". Lalu mereka nonton Film korea yang lain, dan nanggepinnya sama juga kayak gitu " Ya Allah, ini Film gue banget, persis kayak yang gue alamin :'((". Kebayang sob, mereka kalo lagi nonton Film pembunuhan, lalu sang pemeran mati, apakah mereka akan mengucapkan kalimat itu juga ?... " Ya Allah , ini Film gue banget, persis kayak yang gue alamin :'(("..Ceprott ditusuk. Iya, pokoknya masa remaja itu seru banget dah, masa di mana kita berkumpul sama teman, mojok sama pacar, happy-happyan sama sahabat, sungguh saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

Tapi di balik kesenangan yang kita lakukan , di balik tertawa kita di malam hari, ada sosok yang sedih sob, ada sosok yang cemas, dan khawatir, siapa ? dia adalah …

Yes, Orang tua kita. Di balik kerasnya malam, mereka selalu berdoa kita ada didalam keadaan aman, di balik kerasnya kehidupan mereka selalu mendoakan kita untuk di jalan yang benar, semua yang mereka do'a kan itu adalah demi kebaikan kita. Gue melihat di Twitter ketika ada seseorang yang marah dengan orang tuanya

.

.

.

" Kenapa sih Papah ngelarang gue make Rok Mini ! Emangnya paha gue korupsi pake harus ditutupin segala"

.

.

.

Apapun yang kalian fikirkan, percayalah…itu bukan Twitt gue.

Mungkin kita resah kalo dilarang begitu, bahkan gue juga (Bukan rok mini ya sob). Kita resah karena sesuatu yang kita inginkan dilarang, itu manusiawi sih bagi gue. Berbeda banget ya sama pacaran, kalo lo nih ya, di cuekin sama pacar loe, lo boleh melakukan apa yang lo mau, di bolehin terus sama pacar lo, dan apa yang lo lakukan dia gak mau tau, bodo amat, lo pasti rishi kan ? lo pasti langsung berfikir buruk "Kenapa sih pacar gue gak perhatian !", "Kenapa sih pacar gue cuek banget!", "Kenapa sih pacar gue cuek banget ! gak sayang ya sama gue !". Lo pasti begitu, gak suka di cuekin pacar, gak suka di biarin pacar, dan lo pasti bete kalo pacar loe cuek, seakan dunia gak ada yang memperhatikan loe. Lo bete kalo misalnya dicuekin atau gak di perhatiin pacar lo ? tapi kenapa kalo lo di perhatiin sama orang tua lo ? lo malah bete ?. Orang tua susah payah ngorbanin nyawa ngelahirin lo, walaupun lo ngasih 7 gunung buat orang tua lo pun itu gak sepadan. Jujur, gue pun walaupun nulis begini, banyak banget kesalahan gue sama ortu gue, dan bingung gimana nebusnya. Orang tua kadang ngecuekin lo, terlalu focus sama kerjaan sampai lupa sama lo, tapi kalo di fikir lagi, orang tua kita kerja, hasilnya buat siapa ? ya buat anaknya, buat kita juga. Bayangkan kalo kita sekarang sebatang kera, eh maaf sebatang kara, dan belum bisa berbuat apa-apa buat ortu kita ? apa yang bisa kita perbuat ?. Air liur orang tua bisa bikin luka loe sembuh, Air liur pacar hanya bikin luka lo semakin perih dan bau jigong. Lo menyukai sosok SuperHero seperti Superman , Spiderman , Dll. Mereka hebat, bisa menyelamatkan dunia, tapi Superman pernah gak nyelametin lo ? tapi lo favoritin dia ? sedangkan orang tua lo yang nyelamatin lo di tiap dekitnya , lo hanya anggap itu angina lewat .

Jadi benar-benar lah berfikir….apa benar ? lo itu ngerasa sendiri ?

* * *

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK MATA-MATA**

**|tehehe|RoundLess BlackLavend|exxio-baby|ggeejihan|sora|Park KyungMi|VD|fantaosticpanda|Jung Rae Ra|Nada Lim|HanRii03| |Keepbeef Chiken Chubu|myuu myuu|silviana panda exo|Guest| |Park KyungMi|Misaki Yumi|byuncrackers|HanRii03|hyours|putrifibrianti96|HanRii03|Park Ri Rin|kyungiii|Aegyodoll96malaslogin|Hyemin|Park KyungMi|Penghulu kaisoo|Jung Rae Ra|tehehe|chenma|HanRii03| |inggit|Eun94|Park KyungMi|Park KyungMi|fantaosticpanda|Jung Rae Ra|askasufa|Ssa-Wu YiFannie-ah|HanRii03|Park KyungMi|ohristi95|**

**YANG MAU REPOT BACA FANFICTION-FANFICTION ANEH SAYA**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**WOLES HAS SPEAK**

:D

/untuk penulisan nama kalian gue mohon maaf apabila salah karna gue nulisnya gak di word tapi di Method nya langsung dan maaf lagi gue sok ceramah disini/

**WOLES TAKUT DICACI**


End file.
